Erreur dans leur esprit
by Missbille
Summary: Deux ans après l'épreuve vécue dans Erreur. Donatello va devoir vivre l'impensable, ses frères veulent le tuer ! Va-t-il survivre contre eux et à ce qu'ils vont lui faire subir ? Une chose est sûre, après cela plus rien ne sera pareil dans leur famille.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **

Hello à tous !

Si vous lisez cette histoire elle est la suite d'Erreur.

Une petite note pour vous retrouvez dans l'univers des tortues de 2003.

Cette histoire prend lieu peu de temps après l'aventure des tortues dans le monde SAINW pour Donatello et leur combat final contre ultimate Drako (le mélange du fils du Daimyo Ultime et de Drako le guerrier draconien), soit Saison 3 épisode 75. Pour moi, les tortues ont environs 16 ans dans cette saison.

Bonne lecture !

P.S : La solution pour le titre de l'histoire précédente est donc à double sens.

La première étant l'erreur de Fergesson en pensant de Donny était une fille.

La deuxième étant que l'erreur est Donatello.

**Rappel : je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erreur dans leur esprit.<strong>

* * *

><p>Deux ans après l'épreuve vécue dans Erreur. Donatello va devoir vivre l'impensable, ses frères veulent le tuer ! Va-t-il survivre contre eux et à ce qu'ils vont lui faire subir ?<p>

Une chose est sûre, après cela plus rien ne sera pareil dans leur famille.

* * *

><p>La nuit était fraîche avec une légère brise, cela aurait été une soirée parfaite pour les jeunes tortues ninjas de 16 ans pour jouer à attrape-ninja ou un autre des jeux inventés par Mikey.<p>

Mais ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade tendu par les Foots, ils s'étaient battus sur tous les fronts se déplaçant de toit en toit pour les semer.

Mais ils restaient encerclés par l'ennemi.

À un moment, Donatello fut propulsé hors du dos à dos qu'il formait avec son petit frère Michelangelo. Il tituba sur le rebord et glissa du toit. L'adolescent ninja portant le masque violet dut à ses réflexes de ne pas faire une chute de 10 étages. Il resta un moment suspendu à bout de bras au rebord du toit, avant d'arriver à remonter avec difficulté, à la force de ses poignets et de ses bras. Il roula sur la carapace et s'immobilisa en soufflant pour récupérer de l'effort.

Le ninja portant le violet se releva et récupéra son Bo. Il vit alors l'épais nuage de poussière couleur gris vert qui s'étendant là où se tenaient ses frères.

Les ninjas Foot qui restaient en retrait le plus long possible du nuage, lui jetèrent un dernier regard avant de s'éclipser.

L'instinct de Donatello lui dit que ses frères étaient en danger, en voyant le comportement des Foots par rapport au nuage étrange. _« Est-ce que c'est une arme bactériologique ? »_ S'interrogea-t-il.

Utilisant son Bo pour faire un effet ventilateur, il s'avança autant que lui permettait la dispersion du nuage. Il appela ses frères. « Allez les gars ! Répondez s'il vous plait ! » Mais un silence angoissant lui répondit.

Un mouvement de vent souleva le nuage de poussière vers son visage, Donatello bloqua sa respiration, se couvrant le visage de son bras et de sa main. Il attendit que le nuage se dissipe, se demandant si ses frères avaient eu le temps de bloquer leur respiration et depuis combien de temps ils avaient dû la retenir. Il sentit alors le vent se lever, soufflant assez fort pour dégager entièrement le toit du nuage, qui s'éparpilla dans le ciel nocturne.

Le génie vit alors ses frères au sol, toussant et essayant de se relever visiblement à bout de souffle, il se précipita pour vérifier sur eux. À part une certaine irritation du système respiratoire supérieur et inférieur et des yeux, ils n'avaient rien. Donatello soulagé, préféra quand même prendre des échantillons sur le sol des restes de l'étrange nuage de poussière, le comportement des Foots étaient trop louche pour être ignorer. Il analyserait ça dès qu'ils seraient rentrés.

Une fois arrivée au repaire, les frères se séparèrent pour vaquer à leur occupation. Léonardo se détendit devant la télé, Raphaël s'empara du journal télévisé pour chercher un film intéressant. Michelangelo demanda ce qu'ils voulaient manger par rapport au reste qu'ils avaient au frigo.

Leur père était parti aider son ami le Daimyô dans la dimension du Battle Nexus. Il gérait les termes des prochains matchs trans-dimentionnels pour le futur championnat et envoyer les propositions de candidatures aux combattants. Il était absent depuis une semaine et serait bientôt de retour.

Donatello les laissa, le temps de se plonger dans l'analyse de l'échantillon, il en plaça une partie sur son microscope électronique et en étudia la structure. Il faillit s'étranglé. À première vue, c'était bien des composés chimiques. Il commença à s'inquiéter des effets sur ses frères, mais secoua la tête. Si s'était destiné à tuer, ces derniers seraient morts dès l'instant où ils l'avaient inhalé._ « Et si c'était destiné à rendre malade ? »_

Le génie eut besoin de savoir rapidement. Il se lança dans des analyses plus poussées qui révélèrent à sa plus grande horreur que s'était bien censé tuer dès la première inhalation. Mais apparemment, leur métabolisme de mutant avaient protégés ses frères de ces effets. Donatello soupira de soulagement, mais il demeura inquiet et si ça les rendaient malades ? Il passa beaucoup de temps à identifier les divers composés et dû lancer une analyse de spectre pour comprendre la composition du nuage, les résultats ne sortiraient que dans quelques heures.

Il entendit frapper à sa porte de laboratoire et sortit voir qui c'était. Mikey le regarda dans sa meilleure imitation des yeux de bébé chien mouillés en demandant. « Tu viens regarder la télé avec nous ? »

Donatello regarda l'horloge murale et se rendit compte qu'il avait sauté le repas et était resté enfermer 2 heures dans son laboratoire. Il se retourna vers son petit frère qui attendait toujours sa réponse, sans quitter un seul instant son regard de bébé chien (un nouvel exploit pour Mikey).

« Est-ce qu'il reste des tacos ? » Demanda Don en se frottant l'arrière de la tête un peu gêné, Mikey lui fit un grand sourire. « Je savais que tu les voudrais alors j'ai réussi à les sauver pour toi ! »

« Merci frérot ! » Lui répondit le génie qui se découvrit affamé.

« Pas de problème, frérot ! » Lui dit Michelangelo en l'attrapant par un bras pour le guider vers le salon.

Après son repas tardif et le film, Donatello repassa à son laboratoire pour voir où en étaient les analyses qu'il avait lancé. Tout avait été identifié, mais le génie ne voyait pas quels éléments pouvaient être un problème, ils étaient tous mortels !

C'était un véritable miracle que leur constitution de mutant est sauvé ses frères ! Une chance de tortue comme dirait Raphaël.

L'adolescent mutant se frotta les yeux fatigué, il avait fait plusieurs nuits blanches d'affilées pour s'occuper l'esprit et avait atteint sa limite. Il fit un mail résumant la situation à Leather Head et joint le résultat des analyses du nuage. Il lui demanda de l'aide pour comprendre qu'est-ce qui avait réellement sauvé ses frères, en cherchant ce qui avait rendu inopérant le nuage mortel sur leur métabolisme. Il envoya le mail en espérant que son ami crocodile scientifique trouverait avant qu'il cherche de son côté. Mais pour l'heure, il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir normalement.

Il alla se coucher en souhaitant la bonne nuit à qui pouvait l'entendre.

* * *

><p>Donatello se réveilla et jeta un œil à son réveil.<p>

Normalement, il arrivait toujours à se lever vers la même heure. Il constata avec plaisir qu'il était dans les temps et pouvait même prendre un café ou deux avant la formation que Léonardo dirigerait. Il se leva, enfila son équipement et descendit rejoindre ses frères qui normalement, devaient commencer à se lever. Sauf leur chef qui devait déjà méditer comme à son habitude.

L'adolescent se prépara son café et commença à se faire des toasts. Il se restaura tranquillement avant de commencer à s'étonner du silence anormal dans le salon. Il regarda l'horloge et fronça des sourcils. Normalement, Mikey et Raph auraient dû arriver depuis un bon moment.

Il se leva et alla frapper à la chambre de Michelangelo pour la trouver vide, son inquiétude monta d'un cran quand il constata la même chose dans celle de Raphaël. Il descendit en catastrophe l'escalier et se précipita dans le dojo. Le mutant respira à nouveau quand il constata que tous ses frères étaient déjà sur place, mais il s'interrogea._ « Pourquoi sont-ils tous déjà en formation ? Léo avait-il prévu de commencer plus tôt sans m'en avertir ? » _Il s'installa sur le tatami et attendit.

Ses frères combattaient à deux contre un, Léonardo étant celui qui subissait l'assaut. Quand Léo le remarqua, il s'immobilisa. Raphaël et Michelangelo en firent autant eux aussi, tous fixèrent leur frère intelligent comme une chose étrange. Donatello se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague. « Salut les gars ! Dit Léo, la prochaine fois que tu fais une formation aussi tôt n'hésite pas à me réveiller ! »

Ses frères ne bougèrent toujours pas, Donatello finit par s'énerver de leurs étranges comportements. « Les gars ! Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures ! » Dit-il en se levant et alla se planter devant eux en croisant les bras.

Son regard glissa sur eux et remarqua qu'ils avaient tous l'air bizarre. Leurs respirations restées haletantes alors qu'ils étaient au repos et leurs peaux brillées de sueur. Il tendit la main vers Léonardo pour lui prendre le pouls mais dû la retirer en vitesse quand le sabre de son frère passa là où était sa main. Le mutant au masque violet recula d'un pas et fixa son chef, choqué par l'attaque. « Léonardo ? »

Son aîné fit un sourire qui glaça Donatello jusque dans ses entrailles. Instinctivement, il bondit en arrière et évita l'attaque de Raphaël et de Michelangelo. Le jeune ninja dégaina son Bo, ne comprenant pas le comportement de ses frères en leur disant. « Euh… Sérieusement les gars, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures. »

Léonardo pointa la pointe de son sabre vers lui en l'appelant. « Donatello… »

Le jeune ninja frissonna, son chef n'utilisait son nom complet que quand il le réprimandait ou quand il voulait son attention, mais le ton employé était lourd de menace.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrivent ? » Les questionna avec inquiétude le génie.

Raphaël se précipita sur lui, les Sais en avant, pour percer sa garde. Donatello utilisa son Bo pour bloquer l'attaque et utilisa la force de propulsion de la tortue au masque rouge pour le projeter plus loin. Michelangelo et Léonardo tombèrent sur lui à leur tour, il utilisa son Bo pour désarmer Mikey d'un de ses nunchakus et bloqua les katanas jumeaux qui s'abattaient sur sa tête.

Donatello frappa Léo dans le ventre avec son genou et le renversa sur la carapace. Il l'épingla au sol en le chevauchant, coinçant ses bras sous ses jambes et plaqua son Bo sur la gorge de son frère aîné. Le génie regarda inquiet son chef, il sentait une chaleur anormale s'élevant du corps de Léonardo et son regard était trouble. « Léo qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! » Demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Ce dernier le fixa, Don se sentit confus sous le regard bleu-gris soudainement devenu d'acier. Léo lui fit un large sourire sauvage. « Je veux jouer avec toi… Maintenant… »

Donatello sentit un coup brutal dans son épaule gauche. Il glissa sur le côté et roula pour se relever en position de combat. Raphaël qui l'avait percuté, sourit de ce sourire qu'il avait pour ses ennemis. Le génie n'aimait pas ça, ils étaient trop étrange pour que ce soit une blague.

Soudain, ça le frappa. Le nuage toxique !

Ils l'avaient respiré et pas lui, et si les composés avaient attaqués leurs cerveaux les rendant aussi bizarre ? Il songea au possible évolution et aux dégradations qui pouvait être irréversible sur leurs cerveaux. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, il avait fallu moins de 4 heures pour que leurs caractères changent et deviennent agressifs. Mais dans quelles mesures leurs personnalités avaient été touchées et quelles zones de leurs cerveaux l'avaient été lésées ?

Le génie pensa tellement, qu'il fut surprit par une bousculade qui le propulsa sur le côté et l'envoya à travers la fragile porte coulissante. Donatello se sermonna pour sa distraction qui aurait pu lui coûter cher. Il se releva et décida que de se replier dans son labo était la meilleure solution. Là-bas, il pourrait trouver de quoi les maîtriser, comme son pistolet électrique. Il se précipita vers la porte de son laboratoire, mais sa retraire fut coupée par Michelangelo qui lui jeta son nunchaku dans les jambes, le faisant tomber en avant. Il put se réceptionner sans mal mais l'avance qu'il avait eue, était maintenant nulle.

Ses frères l'entourèrent, ricanant et se moquant de lui.

« Alors le surdoué, on a des problèmes ? » Lança Raph.

« On n'arrive pas à bouger ses grosses fesses parce qu'on est resté trop longtemps au fond de sa chaise d'ordi ? » Demanda Mikey.

« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous parce que tu es trop fatigué ? J'aime bien pourtant le bruit que tu fais quand tu tombes. » Dit Léo de cette même voix dérangeante par son côté narguant.

Donatello se mit en position de combat en se motivant intérieurement._ « Je dois absolument les maitriser, leurs états peuvent empirer à n'importe quels moments. » _Il évalua ses chances et grimaça. De ses frères c'était lui qui avait le plus d'allonge au combat avec son arme. Donc, tant qu'il pouvait les garder à distance c'était faisable techniquement. Mais ses frères avaient l'habitude de combattre contre lui et là, il devait les affronter tous en même temps !

Le ninja au masque violet frissonna en reconnaissant le regard que ses frères gardaient d'habitude pour leurs ennemis les plus méprisables. Ils semblaient vouloir lui faire autant de mal que possible et cela leurs procurés un plaisir évident.

Donatello s'agrippa fermement à son Bo pour le combat à venir.

* * *

><p>Les coupures et les coups qu'il s'était pris jusqu'à présent avaient été durs et douloureux. À chaque fois qu'il s'était fait touché, Donatello avait eu droit à des insultes ou des réflexions bien senti.<p>

Le faite de se faire lyncher physiquement et verbalement par ses frères comme s'il était la pire de toutes les merdes avait fragilisé les nerfs de Donatello. Il essaya de garder son esprit bien concentré sur son combat mais les mots arrivés à passer ses barrières mentales.

Ses mouvements devenaient moins précis à cause de la fatigue et du stress.

L'adrénaline ne lui faisait plus aucun effet maintenant.

Donatello se retrouva encore une fois jeté au sol et lyncher de coups de pieds et de poings par ses frères. Il utilisa son Bo pour frapper le plus proche qui poussa un hurlement de dément et répliqua en lui planta son arme dans l'épaule droite.

L'adolescent poussa un cri en se repliant sur sa blessure. Il remarqua alors la poignée rouge du Sai qui dépasser de son épaule. C'était Raphaël qui l'avait poignardé. Il resta pantelant un moment sous le choc alors que des rires déments retentirent au-dessus de sa tête.

« Vous avez entendu comment il a crié ! »

« On aurait dit une fille ! »

« Une sale cochonne que l'on plante ! »

Le jeune mutant essaya de se relever et aperçut la vision de cauchemars de ses frères couverts de sang, rigolant de sa douleur. La colère le saisit, il se releva en hurlant et en frappant contre le spectacle d'horreur que lui offraient ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas eux ! Ce ne pouvait pas être eux ! Ses frères n'étaient pas comme ça !

Donatello revient à la réalité quand il s'écroula au sol, il regarda autour de lui confus par le silence qui régner. Il resta en état de choc quand il constata, qu'il avait maitrisé à lui tout seul, ses frères.

Il les ausculta rapidement : Il les avait tous assommés ! Léonardo avait une belle bosse sur le côté gauche de son crâne et une fracture au bras, Raphaël avait une fracture du poignet et de la jambe, Michelangelo avait lui aussi une fracture à un bras et au poignet.

Le génie soupira de soulagement, avec les coups qu'ils avaient reçus et les médicaments qu'il allait leurs donner, il serait tranquille le temps de récupérer et de les soigner. Il se releva en titubant, la tête lui tourner à cause de la perte de sang et de la douleur dans son épaule. Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire en se préparant mentalement la liste des fournitures dont il aurait besoin. Il s'arracha la dernière protection de son coude qui le gêner en pendouillant inutilement, la première avait était perdu depuis longtemps dans la bataille.

Donatello se retrouva brusquement au sol et sentit un choc derrière sa tête avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

**à suivre... **

**Je vous averti que j'ai censuré une partie du texte qui et publier à part car elle est classée MA. Voici le lien si vous voulez lire cette scène mais si vous n'êtes pas majeur je vous le déconseille vivement car le sujet est très violent et abord le sujet de l'inceste et du viol. **

** s/10889912/1/Erreur-dans-leur-esprit-MA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Vous allez bien ? Voici donc la suite de cette série qui je l'espère vous plaît. Merci à tout ceux qui la lise avec assiduité !

J'aimerai beaucoup lire vos avis sur cette histoire donc n'hésiter pas ! Plus vous écrivez, plus je suis motivé pour écrire plus vite ! :)

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erreur dans leur esprit<strong>

* * *

><p>Splinter apparu dans une ruelle déserte par le portail qui le ramener de la dimension Battle Nexus, il était plutôt satisfait de son voyage. Les prochains tournois promettaient d'être passionnants, le Daimyô avant eu la gentillesse de lui proposer de venir assister au prochain tournoi ce qu'il avait accepté avec joie. Il se demanda en regardant dans son sac les cadeaux qu'il avait ramenés pour ses enfants, si ses fils auraient la chance d'assister encore une fois au tournoi.<p>

La dernière fois, cela avait été une bonne expérience de combat et d'échange culturel pour eux. Il sourit en lui-même quand il pensa au trophée de son plus jeune fils, il espérait qu'un autre de ses fils arrive à ce niveau pour calmer les ardeurs de Michelangelo sur sa victoire de l'année passée.

Le vieux rat se sentit soudainement inquiet et oppressé sur le chemin de retour dans les tunnels familier des égouts. C'était comme si une catastrophe s'était abattue sur ses fils et que son instinct lui ordonner de les retrouver au plus vite. Il courut aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte dissimulée dans le mur du repaire et en constatant qu'elle était intacte, il se demanda pourquoi il s'était inquiété. Léonardo était parfaitement capable de veiller à la protection de ses frères, s'il y avait eu une attaque contre eux. Il tira un tuyau pour révéler un cadrant et entra le code pour désactiver la sécurité. Le mur s'ouvrir pour lui permettre d'entrer chez lui.

La première chose qui le frappa une fois le seuil franchit fut l'odeur du sang. Il resta figé et contempla s'en comprendre le désordre du salon. On s'était battu à mort ici ! Les meubles avaient étés réduits en pièce sur le choc de la bataille et avait apparemment aussi servit d'arme contre les agresseurs. Splinter fronça des sourcils, inquiet par les nombreuses traces de sang et sentit l'agitation le saisir quand il remarqua que la bataille avait eu lieu entre quatre individus.

Que s'était-il passé ici ? Où étaient ses fils ?

Il regarda les traces sanglantes, essayant de déchiffrer la lutte qui s'était déroulé. Son cœur se serra dans la confusion quand il comprit que la lutte avait eu lieu entre ses fils.

_« Apparemment Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo ont luttés contre Donatello ?! Pourquoi ?! »_

La lutte avait été acharné et l'odeur de sang le guida vers l'endroit où elle était la plus forte. Il vit alors le corps meurtrie et couvert de sang sécher de Donatello dissimulé derrière les débris de ce qu'il restait du canapé, il avait été jeté au sol tel une poupée désarticulée.

Splinter fut figé d'horreur devant cette vision et une tristesse sans nom le saisit en voyant que son fils n'avait aucun souffle de vie. Il s'agenouilla auprès de son enfant, lui prenant doucement le visage entre ses mains avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il pleura en voyant et en reconnaissant les armes et les mains qui avaient infligés les blessures sur le corps meurtrie et ensanglanté qu'il serrait tendrement dans ses bras.

Splinter écarquilla des yeux dans l'incrédulité quand il vit le sang séché sur les cuisses et l'entre-jambe de Donatello. Le choc le laissa pantelant et confus, ce ne pouvait pas être ça ! Non, c'était impossible ! Il posa en douceur son enfant, lui demandant pardon et écarta un peu ses jambes pour voir ce qu'il refusait lui être révélé avec horreur.

« Donatello… Oh mon enfant… »

Il pleura et se lamenta en voyant les traces indéniables, _pourquoi ! _

« Pourquoi ! » Hurla-t-il empli de désespoir.

Le vieux rat pleura en ramassant Donatello dans ses bras pour le cajoler comme quand il était petit. Il posa sa tête sur le front froid de son fils en sanglotant. Il entendit alors un son léger, si léger qu'il crut rêver, mais il rouvrit les yeux malgré tout.

Splinter regarda attentivement le visage blême de son fils et constata que ses paupières frémissaient, luttant pour rester ouverte, à peine une fente, permettant de distinguer le blanc de son œil. Ses lèvres encroutées de sang s'entre-ouvrirent pour murmurer plus faible que le plus bas des murmures, tant que Splinter dû se pencher sur lui pour l'écouter.

« Les… Les… Mons-tres… Les… Les ont pris… Ils sont… Partis… En les em-em-menant… Pardon… Je… J'ai rien pu… Faire pour… Les sauver… Par-donnez-moi… Pard… »

La tête de Donatello tomba brusquement en arrière, des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues déjà ravagé par les précédentes qui y avaient coulées.

Splinter lui essuya doucement les joues et les yeux, lui murmurant qu'il était en sécurité, que tout irait bien. Il pleura de joie de savoir Donatello vivant et de désespoir pour ce qu'on avait infligé à son doux et tendre enfant.

Que ce soit ses fils qui avaient infligés ça à leur frère, était impossible. Il devait y avoir une autre explication !

Splinter fit le calme dans son esprit troublé, son enfant avait besoin de soin et le reste devrait attendre.

* * *

><p>Le vieux rat était à genoux à côté d'une bassine qui était rempli de javel et d'eau brunâtre. Avec une brosse à récurer, il lessivait les dernières traces sur le sol où avait eu lieu l'innommable. Il avait découvert les traces brunâtres de sang séché et son museau avait détecté les autres liquides. Il avait dû faire un effort pour ne pas vomir, son dégout surmonté quand il pensa qu'il fallait effacer ces traces ignobles pour Donatello. Splinter sentit une fatigue sans fin s'abattre sur ses épaules quand enfin il ne resta plus rien de visible. Il avait brossé le béton longtemps, mais avait fini par éliminer toutes les traces visibles.<p>

Il jeta pour la énième fois le contenu du seau d'eau sale dont il avait perdu le compte et entreprit de déblayer l'espace encombré du salon. Il entendit le sas du repaire s'ouvrir. Il regarda qui était entré en espérant et craignant que ce fût un de ses fils. Ne sachant, quelles conduites avoir.

Il entendit surprit la voix grave de Leather Head appeler. « Bonsoir ! Il y a quelqu'un ? J'ai essayé de vous joindre depuis des heures et personne… »

Splinter s'avança vers lui, Leather Head le fixa et regarda ensuite interloquer le désastre dans le salon. « J'aurai dû venir plus tôt, c'est pire que ce que je craignais… »

Splinter l'observa inquiet. « Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Si vous savez quelque chose Leather Head, je vous en prie dites-moi tout ! Quand je suis revenu ici, j'ai retrouvé le salon dans cet état, trois de mes fils ont disparus et Donatello gravement blessé, laisser pour mort… Je crains que les responsables soient ses frères…. »

En disant cela, il dû chancelé car le grand crocodile lui pris l'épaule et il demanda avec inquiétude. « Comment va Donatello ? »

Splinter secoua la tête tristement et soupira en ferment les yeux. « J'ai soigné ses blessures, il n'est plus en danger. Mais il ne s'est pas réveillé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Leather Head, ce que ses fils avaient pu infliger à Donatello. Les blessures inimaginables qu'il avait dû soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait sans se laisser emporter par le désespoir. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu une absence quand Leather Head lui presser l'épaule et croisa le regard vert sombre du grand reptile. « Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à mes fils…. » Le supplia-t-il.

Leather Head acquiesça et s'assit au sol pour être à sa hauteur. « Donatello m'a envoyé hier soir un mail qui me demander de l'aide pour analyser des composés toxiques auquel ses frères avaient été exposés. Lui n'avait pas été touché par la substance, mais il a fait des analyses à cause du comportement suspect des Foots quand ils l'ont lancés sur ses frères. Les analyses montrées des résultats inquiétant, tous les composés étaient mortels. Alors il me les a envoyés pour comprendre comment ses frères avaient pu survivre à leur exposition et s'il y avait des risques pour eux. Mes recherches sur les composés et leurs effets sur le métabolisme particulier de vos fils, m'ont montrés que les composés étaient sans doute plus dangereux que nous croyons. Maintenant que j'en ai hélas, confirmation pour ma théorie. Cela est en train de détruire leurs cerveaux et si nous ne les soignions pas, ils ne seront même plus capable de respirer par eux-mêmes et mourront. »

Splinter se pris la tête entre ses mains. « Que peut-on faire ! Ils sont partis dehors et je ne sais même pas si quand je les aurai retrouvés si on pourra les soigner… Donatello est trop blessé pour s'occuper de cela…. »

Leather Head sortit de sa ceinture une capsule qui ressembler aux bombes fumigènes qu'ils utilisaient parfois. « Je me suis occupé de cela quand j'ai compris de la possible gravitée de la situation, mais je ne l'ai terminé qu'il n'y a que quelques instants. J'ai essayé de joindre Donatello pour l'avertir mais il n'a jamais répondu… Il a dû se rendre compte que ses frères n'étaient plus eux même trop tard…. »

Splinter regarda la capsule entre les mains de Leather Head. L'espoir de sauver ses fils étaient possible. Mais pourront-ils supporter ce qu'ils avaient fait dans leur folie à leur frère ?

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à les retrouver alors…. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix tenue.

« Je sais où les trouver…. »

Splinter sursauta et se tourna vers la direction d'où venait la voix comme si un fantôme était apparu. Dans l'encadrement de la porte de son laboratoire se tenait Donatello, il maintenait contre ses épaules une couverture qui draper son corps, dissimulant en partie les nombreux bandages de son corps. Mais le visage du jeune mutant porter toujours les stigmates de sa confrontation avec ses frères.

Leather Head resta sous le choc de voir son ami dans cet état effroyable. Il ne pensait pas que ses blessures soient si importantes et nombreuses. « Donatello ! Vous… Vous ne devriez pas être debout ! Vous avez-vu votre état ! Comment allez-vous faire pour les rattraper et encore plus pour les affronter ?! »

Splinter ne put rien dire, il ne faisait que regarder son fils sans savoir quoi faire ou dire. Donatello s'avança vers eux, sans aucune difficulté ou douleur malgré ses blessures qui l'auraient normalement laissé au fond de son lit. « J'ai pris de quoi tuer la douleur pour les prochaines heures, mais à nous trois ça ne suffira pas pour les arrêter. Nous allons avoir besoin de l'aide d'April et de Casey. J'ai un plan et je sais qu'il va marcher si on s'y met tout de suite. »

Leather Head était mécontent des risques que prenait son ami en jouant avec sa santé, mais il voyait bien qu'il serait impossible de le raisonner. Quand il s'agissait de sa famille, Donatello était intransigeant envers lui-même et la pire des têtes de mule. Il soupira résigner. « Comment savez-vous où ils seront ? »

Donatello sorti son téléphone de dessous sa couverture, sur l'écran clignotait des points bleu, rouge et orange qui se déplacer en groupe. « Ils ont encore leur téléphone carapace…. »

**à suivre...**

**Pour le passage précédent qui a était censuré, je vous l'avoue, je ne pensais pas pouvoir écrire un truc pareil ! Mais bon... (spoiler) pour la suite de l'intrigue, il devait en être ainsi.**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre plutôt court mais la suite arrive rapidement, poussé grâce à la motivation de vos commentaires et à tous les lecteurs qui me suivent :)

Un grand merci à tous.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erreur dans leur esprit<strong>

* * *

><p>Le van carapace tourna dans la ruelle qui mener sur les quais à l'abandon en cette période de l'année.<p>

Casey qui était à l'arrière du van avec Leather Head et Donatello, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dévisager la tortue adolescente. Le choc et l'incompréhension de ce qu'il avait appris quelques quarts d'heure avant ne s'étaient pas dissipés.

Il regardait le visage, le cou et le corps de Donatello qui étaient couverts d'hématomes frais virant dans des teintes plus foncées. La tortue portée encore son masque violet encrouté de sang séché et déchiré au-dessus du sourcil de l'œil droit qui avait un pansement. Les mains du génie avaient une teinte grisâtre au lieu du vert olive habituel. Des bandages étaient sur une grande superficie de ses avant-bras, montant de ses poignets jusqu'au-dessus du coude. Son épaule droite était emmaillotée dans une bande serrée, mais du sang avait déjà recommencé à en suinter. Les bandages et les pansements sur ses cuisses étaient impressionnants ! On voyait une zébrure rouge indiquant une coupure au sabre qui dépasser de son pansement sous le genou.

Donatello ne faisait pas grand cas de ses blessures, son esprit était trop préoccupé à retrouver ses frères et à les ramener sains et saufs, pour s'occuper de sa douleur et de son confort.

Casey grimaça en se rappelant pour la 5ème fois, que c'était ces mêmes gars, qu'ils devaient retrouver et maîtriser en leur faisant le moins de mal possible, qui avait mis Donatello dans cet état !

S'ils lui avaient fait ça, alors que Donatello était un bon ninja et leur frère. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire à lui ? « Vous pouvez me redire le plan déjà ? » Demanda-t-il alors que sa jambe battit un rythme imaginaire.

Leather Head répondit à la place du génie. « On les retrouve et on les garde réunis au même endroit pour qu'on puisse les traiter avec ma bombe à dispersion. »

« Et s'ils bloquent leur respiration ? » Questionna le jeune homme.

« Je ne pense pas que ça posera un problème. Si le poison agit bien comme je pense, ça ne leur viendra pas à l'esprit de bloquer leur respiration en voyant le piège qu'on va leur tendre. »

Donatello cria soudainement d'une voix rauque. « April tourne tout de suite à gauche ! Ils sont justes là ! »

Le van fit un virage serré et April freina sec quand une silhouette passa devant les lumières de ses phares. « Ils sont là ! » S'écria-t-elle en voyant les trois silhouettes familières des tortues se détacher dans la lumière des phares du van.

À peine, avait-elle dit sa phrase que Donatello s'était déjà précipité hors du van et courut vers ses frères. Il ralentit avant d'arriver à leur hauteur, Splinter était juste derrière lui, suivit par Leather Head et Casey. April était resté à l'abri dans le van à la demande de Donatello, on ne savait pas de quoi était capable ses frères dans leur état.

Les trois tortues se replièrent et se tassèrent vers l'entrepôt le plus proche qui était cadenassé. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, ils se retournèrent vers le groupe qui s'approcher d'eux, leurs regards de bêtes sauvages passa sur les visages qui leur était familier et étranger en même temps.

D'être bloqué dans une voie sans issue les contraria suffisamment pour grogner et souffler de rage. Choquant leurs amis et famille de les voir avec des allures de bêtes sauvages.

Donatello les voyant se préparer à faire une percée dans leur rang s'avança vers eux, ce qui les arrêta dans leur action.

Splinter s'écria en le voyant faire et voulu le rejoindre.

« Non Sensei ! Rester où vous êtes ! Je vais les distraire pendant que Leather Head prépare la bombe…. Faites vite…. » Sa dernière phrase était suffisamment suppliante pour que Leather Head s'exécute immédiatement.

Donatello retourna son attention sur ses frères qui le fixer d'un regard vide qui le fit frémir. Il s'avança jusqu'à une certaine distance sécuritaire pour les deux parties, il ne dit rien, les regardant juste pour constater qu'ils s'étaient infligés d'autres blessures durant leur vadrouille en surface. Il ne savait pas si les dégâts sur leurs cerveaux seraient réparables, ni même s'ils pourraient redevenir comme ils étaient avant, mais il se promit intérieurement de les soigner du mieux qu'il pourrait.

Léonardo se releva soudainement de toute sa hauteur et Donatello se sentit gelé par le regard avide qui brûler dans ses orbites. Il s'avança en bavant avec les deux autres tortues qui avaient la même flamme dans les yeux vers leur frère qui paniqua et cria. « LEATHER HEAD ! »

Un nuage de poussière explosa soudainement devant lui. Les trois tortues se mirent à tousser et à haleter violemment pour chasser la poussière qui entrer dans leurs voies respiratoires. Ils s'écroulèrent soudainement au sol.

Donatello voulu les rejoindre mais une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il tourna un regard apeuré vers Leather Head qui l'observa inquiet. « Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, mais il fallait qu'ils soient au même endroit, la dispersion n'est pas très grande. Il vaut mieux que vous attendiez que le nuage se dissipe, j'ai rajouté du soporifique pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'enfuir. »

Donatello acquiesça et se sentit soudainement trembler violemment. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui en cherchant à se réchauffer et sentit un sanglot monter du fond de sa gorge. Il chercha à le réprimer mais il finit par glisser au sol, Leather Head le rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir. « Ils vont être bien maintenant ?! Ils vont redevenir comme ils étaient avant ! N'est-ce pas ?! Je ne veux pas les perdre ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter ! » Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pleurait et suppliait Leather Head de lui répondre en lui pressant aussi fort qu'il pouvait la main.

Le crocodile lui répondit de son ton le plus rassurant. « Ils vont être bien Donatello, vous pouvez-vous reposez maintenant. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Splinter s'approcha de son fils et lui toucha l'épaule valide pour avoir son attention. « Tout va bien Donatello, viens avec moi. Tu vas te reposer un peu dans le van. »

Son fils tourna son regard vers le nuage qui se dissiper lentement. « Mais… »

Splinter le fit se lever et le guida vers le van. « Viens avec moi, tes frères vont bien. » Donatello obéit docilement à son Sensei après un dernier regard vers ses frères endormis.

Arrivé dans le van, Splinter envoya April aider les autres avec une trousse de premier soin pour ses fils, pendant qu'il s'occupait de Donatello. Il installa son fils sur un siège et l'emmitoufla dans une des couvertures qu'ils avaient amenées pour envelopper les autres après leurs sauvetages.

Donatello se laissa faire, regardant son père avec des yeux fatigués. La force mentale qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'ici, était à présent en train de se dissiper comme ses frères étaient en sécurité. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

Splinter resta à ses côtés pour s'en assurer. Il sentit un touché timide sur sa main. Il regarda Donatello qui lutta contre le sommeil, les yeux soudainement voilés de peur. « Il est possible qu'ils ne se rappellent de rien, je vous en prie père ! Si c'est bien le cas, ne leur dite rien de ce qui m'est arrivé ! Je sais que vous avez compris en voyant mes blessures, mais ce n'étaient pas eux ! Si on leur dit, ils vont s'en vouloir à mort et ça va les briser ! Notre famille va être détruite à cause de ça ! Je vous en supplie père ! Si on leur dit, ça va les tuer ! Et Shredder aura gagné ! »

Splinter lui caressa le front en fronçant des sourcils. « Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demande ? J'ai vu et j'ai dû soigner les blessures qu'ils t'ont infligées, ce qu'ils t'ont fait étés ignobles ! »

« Ce n'était pas de leur faute ! C'est celle de Shredder si leurs esprits a disparu ! Et que des monstres les ont remplacés, volant leurs corps. Maintenant ces monstres sont morts ! Mes frères sont innocents de cela, ils vont déjà s'en vouloir quand ils vont voir mes blessures. Alors, imaginez ce que ça va leurs faire s'ils apprennent tout ce que les monstres ont fait avec leurs corps ! »

Splinter troublé par le discours, ferma les yeux et vit clairement les expressions choqués, hantés et désespérés de ses trois fils.

Léonardo n'oserait sans doute plus parler à Donatello, ni à lui. Il irait sans doute jusqu'à chercher à se punir physiquement pour ça.

Raphaël fuirait peut-être la maison, trop honteux et en colère contre lui-même. Il irait peut-être même chercher la mort en affrontant Shredder qu'il estimerait responsable.

Michelangelo perdrait son regard innocent et sa joie de vivre, son esprit serait brisé à jamais par cela. Il pourrait se laisser mourir de chagrin pour une faute dont il ne se rappelait même pas.

Splinter rouvrir les yeux et croisa les pupilles chocolat de son fils qui pleurer dans la crainte de ce qu'il allait dire. Il essuya les larmes de son enfant et lui embrassa le front. « S'ils ne se souviennent de rien c'est que le destin en aura voulu ainsi et je ne dirais rien… »

« Merci père, merci ! »

« Mais s'ils se souviennent, nous affronterons tout cela ensemble sans haine, ni colère. »

« Ils ne s'en souviendront pas ! Le poison a dut détériorer leurs souvenirs sur plusieurs mois dans le meilleur des cas, dans le pire, ça pourrait être des pans entiers de plusieurs années qui auront disparus ou leur personnalité changé si on les a soignés trop tard… »

Splinter ferma les yeux pour assimiler la nouvelle, si c'était le pire pronostic qui se réaliser, ça serait très dure pour eux mais pas insurmontable tant qu'ils se battraient ensemble. « Dans ce cas alors, si le fardeau devint trop lourd…. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas ! Je ne veux pas les blesser et encore moins les perdre ! Je peux tout supporter pour notre famille ! »

Splinter caressa le front de son fils pour qu'il se calme. Voyant qu'il était réellement terrifié de voir sa famille se briser à cause de lui, le vieux rat capitula. « D'accord Donatello, on va faire comme cela. »

Son enfant se détendit un peu et se laissa faire quand Splinter le borda à nouveau. Le père se fit la promesse de surveiller attentivement son fils. La charge était trop lourde pour des épaules aussi jeunes et il ne voulait pas le voir se détruire sous prétexte que le bonheur de leur famille passer avant tout.

Donatello fini par sombrer dans le sommeil que son corps réclamer.

Splinter descendit du van et rejoint le groupe d'April, Casey et Leather Head avec des couvertures sous son bras pour envelopper les corps blessés de ses fils et les ramener chez eux.

**à suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello !

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Amusez-vous bien ! Et bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erreur dans leur esprit<strong>

* * *

><p>Le silence régnait dans toute la demeure.<p>

Les meubles brisés du salon avaient étés jeté. À présent, des meubles, récupérés ou donnés, par April et Casey, avaient trouvés leurs nouvelles places dans le salon.

Michelangelo avait trouvé que le salon avait bien meilleur gueule dans sa nouvelle disposition.

Raphaël, lui, ne pouvait pas bouger comme il voulait avec une jambe et un bras plâtré, et ses blessures n'arrangeaient pas son caractère grognon.

Léonardo réfléchissait encore. Essayant d'assimiler les informations qu'il avait reçues il y a cinq jours, depuis son réveil complètement groggy. Il avait essayé de se lever en pensant être en retard pour la formation du matin et fut étonné de trouver son père auprès de lui ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et un crocodile mutant avec une ceinture violet autour des hanches. Son premier réflexe fut de se mettre en position de défense pour chuter pitoyablement de son lit. Il fut réceptionné par le gigantesque crocodile alors que Splinter l'apaisa rapidement en lui expliquant qu'il était entouré d'amis. On l'avait questionné sur quoi il se souvenait et de quel jour on était.

Il fut consterné en apprenant qu'il avait 16 ans et non 14, et qu'il avait perdu plus de 2 ans de sa vie ! Il ne reconnaissait pas April et Leather Head qui étaient de bon ami, de la famille même, d'après ce qu'avait dit Splinter.

Heureusement, ses souvenirs finirent par revenir graduellement et il pu reconstruire en partie sa mémoire, le reste sembler avoir être enveloppé de coton ou effacer. Il était celui qui avait perdu le plus de souvenir à cause de l'empoisonnement. Mais ils avaient eus beaucoup de chance, car à part leur blessure, ils n'avaient aucune séquelle neurologique ou physique grave. Juste des absences temporaires et des moments forts embarrassants où ils étaient incapables de retrouver leur mot quand ils parlaient.

Raphaël et Michelangelo, eux aussi avaient perdu la mémoire jusqu'à 10 mois avant leur empoissonnement et avaient eu les mêmes difficultés que lui.

Mais ils en étaient tous au même point maintenant.

Ils ne se rappelaient pas les semaines précédant et surtout celle de l'empoissonnement par les Foots. Elle restée inaccessible, bloquée par le poison qui avait lésé leur cerveau.

Léonardo frissonna en pensant qu'ils avaient failli devenir des légumes sans l'intervention de leur famille et de leurs amis. Il était installé avec Raphaël dans le nouveau canapé généreusement donné par April et savoura la sensation de posséder quelque chose de neuf qu'ils n'avaient récupéré à la décharge.

Raphaël grogna en essayant de se gratter la peau sous le plâtre de son bras. Michelangelo vint s'installer entre ses frères aînés en regardant Raph avec malice. « Tu ne devrais pas faire comme ça. Utilise plutôt ceci ! » Lui dit-il en passant sous ses yeux une tige de bois dont le bout avait été taillé en une forme de main à trois doigts.

Son frère au masque rouge plissa des yeux soupçonneux. « Tu l'as utilisé pour quoi avant ? »

Mikey serra le bout de bois contre lui, en boudant. « Je l'avais fait pour toi mais si tu le prend comme ça, je le donne à Léo. »

Raph le lui arracha des mains et put enfin gratter la zone qui le démanger en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

« Dites les gars ? Vous pensez que Donny va bien ? »

La question posée abruptement par Mikey surprit ses frères qui restèrent silencieux. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le laboratoire de leur frère qui était demeuré enfermé dans l'infirmerie.

« Je pense que nous devons nous montrez patients. Splinter nous a dit que Don avait été gravement blessé par nous et qu'il était en train de récupérer…. »

Léo fut coupé par l'explosion violente de Raph. « Dit plutôt qu'il a peur de nous ! Tu as vu le regard que nous lance parfois Splinter quand il nous interroge sur notre mémoire ! C'est comme s'il ne nous croyait pas et qu'il vérifiait si on mentait ! Et Don ! Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il lui est arrivé durant cette putain de semaine mais s'il ne veut plus nous voir ! Qu'il me dise au moins en face pourquoi ! »

« Il ne peut pas répondre à cela pour le moment…. »

La voix de Splinter fit sauter en l'air les trois frères qui le regardèrent maintenant gênés que leurs conversations aient été entendues par leur Maître et père.

« Vous avez dit qu'il ne peut pas répondre à cela maintenant ? Pourquoi !? » Demanda Mikey en levant des yeux inquiet vers Splinter qui baissa la tête vers eux en signe de pardon.

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement de ses derniers jours envers vous, Raphaël à raison. Je vous ai traités comme si vous étiez encore capable de vous rappeler de ce fameux accident et que vous me le dissimuliez. Je suis désolé pour cela mes fils. »

Ses enfants secouèrent leurs têtes violemment.

Léonardo lui dit. « On ne vous en veux pas pour cela Sensei ! On ne sait pas comment on réagirait nous même si on se retrouver dans votre situation. On a déjà du mal à croire que l'on ait attaqué et essayait de tuer Don… Alors vous voyez... »

Mikey demanda. « Mais c'est vrai qu'on était comme des bêtes sauvages qui baver et grogner pour parler ? Atch ! » Il glapit en se prenant une tape derrière la tête de la part de Raph.

« Ce n'est pas la question, crétin ! Moi je veux savoir pourquoi Don nous évite ! » S'écria l'adolescent fougueux.

Splinter leurs fit signe de le suivre et ils entrèrent pour la première fois en plusieurs jours dans le laboratoire qui leur avaient étés interdit par leur père. Ils trouvèrent le labo de Don dans son habituel état de désordre organisé par le propriètaire des lieux mais ils ne voyaient aucune trace de la tortue au masque violet.

« Où est-il ? » Souffla Mikey craintivement, impressionné par le silence anormal dans ce lieu alors que Donatello y était.

« Ici… » Leur père les guida vers l'infirmerie aménagé plus loin en écartant un rideau de douche, ils furent tétanisés par la vue de leur frère étendu dans un lit d'appoint, couvert de bandages et de pansement.

Donatello démasqué, était sur son flanc gauche, recroquevillé, dormant d'un sommeil très profond sous des couvertures qui cacher le reste de son corps. Mais on voyait suffisamment son visage et le haut de ses épaules pour deviner l'intensité de la bataille qu'il avait dû affronter. Sa peau habituellement couleur d'olive était d'un vert pâle maladif, constellé d'hématomes et de meurtrissures.

« Que… C'est… Nous qui lui avons fait ça ? » Léo fut le seul à arriver à articuler cette phrase, Mikey glissa au sol à quatre pattes pleurant sans pouvoir quitter des yeux la forme étendue de son grand frère. Raph serra tellement fort son poing valide que du sang fini par en couler, il se détourna et frappa dans le mur en jurant.

Si Splinter avait encore eu un doute sur eux, la réaction de ses fils face aux blessures de Donatello lui apprit qu'ils ne se souvenaient absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé.

Donatello avait bien raison « les monstres » étaient morts, seuls restaient ses fils innocents de ce crime.

« Mes fils ! »

Ses trois enfants levèrent la tête vers lui, s'accrochant à ses prochaines paroles avec espoir.

« Votre frère n'a fait que dormir sans aucun signes de réveil depuis que nous avons réussi à vous sauver. Selon Leather Head cela est normal compte tenu du faites qu'il avait pris trop de médicaments pour la douleur et qu'il a poussé son corps au-delà de ses limites. Il a besoin d'un repos total pour récupérer. C'est pour cela que je vous avais interdit de venir ici. J'avais peur qu'il se réveille prématurément en sentant votre présence. Il ne vous déteste pas et ne cherche pas à vous éviter, c'est de ma faute si vous avez cru cela…. Et je refuse que ce malentendu reste entre vous. »

Michelangelo se releva lentement et vint faire un câlin à son père. « Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour lui. »

Léonardo et Raphaël virent auprès d'eux et hochèrent la tête d'approbation à ses paroles. Splinter caressa doucement la tête de son plus jeune fils et sourit à ses deux aînés. « Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de votre frère et être compréhensif avec lui. L'expérience qu'il a vécue va sans doute le désorienter et le traumatiser pour un long moment. Il sait bien que ce n'était pas votre faute, mais le faite demeure qu'il a dû vous affrontez en luttant pour sa vie et cela à laisser des marques. Les traces de ce combat l'on marquait profondément même s'il refusera de le montrer pour ne pas vous blesser ou vous inquiéter. Mais si vous voyez qu'il va mal, venez m'en parler en premier lieu. »

Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo jurèrent de faire comme leur père leur demanda.

* * *

><p>Des jours plus tard, des hurlements affreux réveillèrent en sursaut Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo en plein milieu de la nuit. Ils se précipitèrent dans le laboratoire quand ils réalisèrent que ces cris déchirants provenaient de leur frère manquant. Ils furent les premiers auprès de lui car ils dormaient au salon pour être le plus près possible de Donatello qui leur manquer énormément.<p>

Ils trouvèrent la tortue vert olive roulée sur son côté, sanglotant et se débattant pour se libérer de son cauchemar. Léonardo prit en douceur son frère encore endormit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Donatello ouvrit des yeux vagues et tenta de le repousser.

L'aîné lui prit les poignets pour l'immobiliser mais cela déclencha la pire réaction qu'il n'est jamais vu chez son doux frère. La tortue vert olive se cabra malgré ses blessures en cherchant à frapper et à mordre. Léonardo fut rapidement submergé avec son plâtre.

Raphaël et Michelangelo l'aidèrent à le maîtriser en lui attrapant bras et chevilles, et les tendirent contre le matelas. Retenu ainsi prisonnier, Donatello hurla plus fort en pleurant alors que Léonardo se posta à côté de sa tête pour essayer de nouveau de le consoler.

Splinter arriva à ce moment-là et resta figer les yeux écarquillés un instant devant la scène avant de hurler en les chassant. « Reculez immédiatement ! Vous lui faite peur ! »

Pétrifiés par les paroles de leur père, les tortues se laissèrent faire lorsqu'il les poussa hors de Donatello qui l'appela en sanglotant quand il le reconnut. « Papa… Papa… »

Il se blottit désespérément contre la poitrine de leur père et n'y bougea plus alors que Splinter fit signe sèchement à ses fils de sortir de la pièce tout en consolant son enfant blessé avec tendresse.

* * *

><p>Une fois dans le salon, Léonardo réalisa que les choses avec Donatello ne serait plus jamais les mêmes, leur famille avait changé.<p>

Michelangelo avait pleuré longtemps, Raphaël avait montré son rare côté de grand frère attentionné en le consolant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme roulé en boule, la tête sur ses genoux. Suivit peu de temps après par Raph, un bras étendu sur son petit frère pour veiller sur lui.

Léonardo était plongé dans ses réflexions quand Splinter entra dans le salon le visage sombre, les bras chargés de draps souillés. La tortue vert foncé se releva d'un bond, réveillant Mikey en sursaut qui réveilla Raph en poussant un grognement de douleur alors que Léo se précipita vers leur père pour lui demander avec angoisse. « Comment va-t-il ? »

Splinter soupira, ses oreilles chutant un peu en arrière. « Il s'est rouvert quelques blessures… Mais il veut quand même vous voir. »

Les trois garçons se figèrent, partagés entre le soulagement et la crainte. Donatello avait réagi de manière si violente tout à l'heure qu'ils avaient peur que cela soit mauvais signe. Léo regarda ses frères qui attendaient sa décision avec la même crainte que lui.

« Allons voir Donny. » Murmura-t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire avec calme, sans Splinter qui était allé faire une lessive et du thé pour son fils blessé.

Léonardo poussa le rideau de douche qui servait de délimitation avec l'infirmerie et resta figé en voyant Donatello qui tenait à moitié assit dans le lit grâce aux coussins calés dans son dos. Son frère était méconnaissable par les bleus, les contusions et les bandages qui parcouraient son corps malmené, le défigurant et le rendant en même temps fragile.

Trop fragile.

Jamais Donatello ne lui avait paru aussi fragile et sur le point de disparaître qu'en cet instant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se précipita sur son frère et lui pris l'épaule pour le retenir. Donatello se tassa dans le lit en poussant un minuscule cri. Léonardo se maudit pour sa précipitation qui avait effrayé son frère blessé et s'excusa en reculant. « Je suis désolé ! »

Donatello le regarda d'un air étrange. Apeuré, méfiant peut-être, avant de dire d'une voix rauque. « Salut les gars. »

Léonardo observa son frère avec inquiétude et remarqua que sa gorge portée des traces de strangulation, il ne put détacher ses yeux des ecchymoses qui former un anneau noirâtre autour du cou de Donatello.

Alors que Raphaël s'agenouilla à la tête du lit pour être au plus près de ce dernier, Mikey heureux de le voir réveiller le pris dans ses bras en l'appelant. « Donny ! Tu nous as manqué ! »

Son frère se raidit si brusquement dans ses bras, que surpris, Michelangelo le tient par les épaules pour le regarder et fut consterné par ce qu'il vit. Donatello avait les yeux vides, écarquillés par la peur, menaçant de verser des larmes en s'agrippant aux draps. Il le relâcha mais avant de pouvoir se reculer il sentit une main froide posée sur la sienne.

« Vous êtes bien là ? Il n'y a vraiment plus aucune trace des monstres ? Ils sont partis… »

Michelangelo ne compris rien aux questions de son frère mais il ressentit toute la détresse dans sa voix et chercha à le rassurer en le prenant dans ses bras.

Donatello hurla et le repoussa violemment à la plus grande surprise de tous.

Mikey chuta du lit en poussant une plainte qui fit ouvrir des yeux ronds de stupeur au génie avant qu'il cherche à voir comment aller son petit frère.

La tortue au masque orange se releva sans mal avec l'aide de Raphaël, ils s'immobilisèrent en entendant la voix désespérée de leur frère. « Je suis désolé… J'ai cru… Que… Ce n'est pas toi… »

Ils observèrent leur frère qui se serrait dans ses bras comme s'il avait froid en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes. Mikey lui tendit une main en souriant. « Pas de problème Donny. »

Donatello lui fit un sourire tremblotant en tendant une main hésitante et tout aussi frémissante que ses lèvres, avant de pousser un cri de surprise quand il se fit tirer en avant et en douceur dans les bras de Michelangelo qui lui fit un gros câlin alors que Raphaël et Léonardo se joignirent eux aussi au câlin.

Donatello ferma très fort les yeux en priant qu'ils ne sentent pas qu'il tremblait de peur et se tient fermement les mains pour ne pas les frapper et les chasser loin de lui en hurlant pour qu'ils ne le touchent plus. Tout chez eux lui faisait peur ! Leurs voix, leurs odeurs qui lui rappelaient quand ils l'avaient coincé sous eux. L'étreinte contre leurs corps ravivait péniblement ses souvenirs et les sensations endurées. L'envie de vomir se fit de plus en plus forte. _« S'il vous plaît fait que ça s'arrête ! »_

Splinter entra dans la chambre et quand son regard tomba sur ses fils enlacés, il réalisa que Donatello n'allait pas bien du tout. Son enfant pleurait en se tenant les mains tout en se recroquevillant entre les bras de ses frères comme pour leur échapper. « Les garçons, il est temps que vous laissiez votre frère se reposer… » Avança-t-il comme excuse.

Ils relâchèrent juste à temps leur frère qui se pencha au bord du lit et vomir quelque chose qui dégagea une odeur écœurante et rance.

Splinter dirigea fermement ses enfants hors de l'infirmerie pour le plus grand soulagement de Donatello qui en sanglota de joie avant de murmurer des excuses, prit de remord pour ses frères. « Je ne devrai pas les craindre… Ce n'est pas normal…. »

Splinter revient auprès de lui pour lui faire boire le thé aux herbes qui endorment qu'il lui avait préparé et le coucha en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Le sommeil emmena Donatello avant qu'il s'en rend compte, laissant son père seul avec ses pensées, le couvrant au mieux dans les couvertures.

_« Tu as choisi une voie bien difficile mon fils. »_

* * *

><p>Léonardo regardait la porte du laboratoire avec tristesse, Raphaël l'interpella. « Ça va aller Sans peur, Don va s'en sortir. »<p>

Léonardo secoua la tête à la consternation de ses frères. « Il a vraiment peur de nous. Avez-vous vu ses yeux ? Avez-vous senti comment il tremblait dans nos bras ? On lui faisait tellement peur qu'il en pleurait… » Il repensa aux draps que leur père avait emmené plutôt à laver. Ils n'étaient pas seulement tâchés de sang, mais aussi d'urine. Ils avaient fait si peur à son petit frère qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler !

Michelangelo passa un bras autour du cou de Léo et le tira dans une étreinte douce pour le consoler. Raphaël soupira et vint en faire de même avec difficulté avec ses plâtres. « Je l'ai vu aussi… Mais il ne nous a pas repoussés cette fois… »

Léonardo soupira. « Il avait trop peur pour ça… Tu as vu les bleus autour de son cou et toutes ses blessures sur son corps ! On a voulu le tuer ! Nous ! Ses propres frères ! »

Raph hurla de rage devant le comportement défaitiste de son frère aîné. « PUTAIN ! MAIS ON N'ÉTAIT PLUS NOUS MÊME ! »

Léo le toisa d'un regard froid et accusateur. « Et si on l'avait tué, dirais-tu la même chose ? »

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche, mais l'idée d'avoir eu à enterrer son jeune frère, mort par sa faute le rendit muet. « Non… Jamais je ne me le serai pardonné… » Arriva-t-il à articuler difficilement en ayant l'impression que les mots lui écorcher la gorge.

Mikey les secoua vigoureusement tous les deux. « Ça suffit ! Donny est toujours vivant ! Il n'est pas mort ! On peut encore tout arranger ! On sera toujours une famille ! Il compte sur nous ! Splinter compte sur nous ! On doit tout faire pour l'aider ! »

Léonardo et Raphaël se regardèrent en comprenant que leur petit frère disait juste.

Ils formaient tous une famille et Donatello avait besoin de leur soutien pour se reconstruire. « Tu as raison Mikey. On va tout faire pour l'aider. »

**To be continued… dans La vérité qui était caché de leurs esprits (qui arrive très vite ;) biz)**


End file.
